Como un Cuento de Hadas
by Amalia Gaultier
Summary: Mi punto de vista en lo que es el primer beso entre Ron y Hermione.


Como una Cuento de Hadas  
  
Por: MissIntelligence  
  
***  
  
Nuestra historia comienza en la torre de Gryffindor, en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizería. Donde Hermione Granger repasaba los eventos que habían ocurrido esa misma tarde, no hace mucho rato.  
  
Su corazón aún latía de la emoción, aún podía sentir su agradable aliento contra su piel, aún podía sentir sus labios sobre los suyos.  
  
No entendía como tal discusión había dado paso a el momento más emocionante que había vivido en su corta vida, como el enojo había llevado al amor profundo.  
  
Esto fué exactamente lo que sucedió:  
  
"Ron, ¿Me pasas la mantequilla?" preguntó Hermione sin despegar sus ojos del libro que estaba leyendo, 'Mil formas de aprovar tus exámenes'  
  
Ron no pareció escuchar.  
  
"Ron, la mantequilla." Repitió Hermione ahora levantando la vista y encotrandose con los ojos del pelirojo, "¿Ron?"  
  
El pareció salir de su trance y sacudió la cabeza, "¿Qué?"  
  
Hermione lo miró sin expresión, "La mantequilla." Ron le pasó lo que ella pedía.  
  
"¿Por qué es que nunca escuchas lo que digo, Ron?" dijo Hermione de mala gana.  
  
"Hermione, sabes bien que es imposile no escucharte, por más que trate." Dijo Ron apartando la vista.  
  
Ela azotó su cuchillo contra su plato, haciendo que toda la mes de Gryffindor volteara la cabeza para ver que sucedía. "¡¿Qué quiere decir eso?!" dijo Hermione algo más fuerte de lo que se había propuesto. "¡¿Qué hablo muy fuerte?!" Hermione dijo prácticamente gritando.  
  
"Hermione, no quise decir eso..." comenzó Ron, pero no pareció encontrar las palabras para seguir.  
  
Hermion estaba peleando en contra de las lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos para correr por sus mejillas, "Nunca te ha importado, ¿verdad, Ron? Nunca te han importado mis sentimientos." Dijo Hermione levantandose de la mesa y saliendo del Gran Salón.  
  
Todos lo estudiantes del Gran Salón que habían escuchado el argumento de los dos Gryffindors, miraron a Ron con desprecio. Las chicas murmuraban cosas como, 'Que desconsiderado' o 'No se merece esto'  
  
"Creo que deberías seguirla." Murmuró Harry en el oído de su amigo.  
  
"¿Pero que voy a decir?"  
  
Harry subió los hombros en respuesta.  
  
Con un suspiro, Ron Weasley se levantó de la maesa y salió en busca de Hermione. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde ella podía estar, Hogwarts era demasiado grande para buscar detenidamente.  
  
"¿Neville, haz visto a Hermione?" Preguntó Ron a su compañero que se encontraba en camino al Gran Salón.  
  
"Si, se fué en esa dirección." Dijo Neville, apuntando al corredor del baño de Myrtle la Llorona. "Parecía molesta, la saludé y me gritó." Terminó Neville, pero Ron ya había desaparecido en la oscuridad del pasillo.  
  
Ron no había estado por esos lados desde que él, Harry y Hermione habían preparado la poción Multijugos y el lugar le traía recuerdos extremadamente desagradables.  
  
Al entrar al baño de Myrtle, pudo escuchar claramente dos tipos de llantos. El conocido llanto de Myrtle en el cubículo del fondo, y el cubículo de su derecha podía distinguir el llanto de Hermione, no era la primera vez que la escuchaba llorar.  
  
"¿Hermione? Soy yo, Ron."  
  
El llanto de Hermione se suavizó, "Fuera." Dijo entre pequeños suspiros.  
  
"Dejame hablar contigo, por favor." Suplicó Ron y esperó. Luego de algunos segundos se escuchó el sonido del seguro del cubículo donde Hermione se encontraba abrirse.  
  
Ron entró con mucho cuidado. Hermione estaba sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas con sus brazos. Lagrimas abundaban su rostro. Él se sentó en frente de ella en la misma posición.  
  
"Ron este es un baño de niñas." Dijo Hermione entre sollosos.  
  
Ron sonrió, "Si, lo sé."  
  
"Tu no eres un niña." Dijo Hermione limpiandose las lágrimas en la manga de su sweater.  
  
Ron se rió, "También lo sé," luego se puso serio y habló, "Escucha, Hermione. No fué mi intención decir nada, tu sabes como soy yo."  
  
Estaban los dos incómodos, era evidente que habían crecido desde su segundo año, ya casi no cabían los dos en un cubículo.  
  
"Ron, nunca parece importarte nada de lo que digo, nunca me tomas en serio." Dijo Hermione.  
  
Ella no sabía todo lo que sentía por ella y que el le prestraba más atención que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo.  
  
"Hermione tu sabes que-"  
  
"¡No digas que no es cierto! Siempre te burlas de mí, de lo que hago, de cuanto estudio, de cuanto leo," gritó Hermione. Ron no pudo evitar el notar y dejarse encantar por la manera en que los ojos de ella brillaban con furia, como su pelo se movía cada vez que gritaba. Era demasiado para él. "¿Por qué diablos no te importo?"  
  
Hermione hubiera seguido con su lista, pero no podía.  
  
Ron la había besado.  
  
Era la cosa más increíble que Hermione había sentido nunca en toda su corta vida. Sus ojos se cerraron como en reflejo y sus brazos se acomodaron en el cuello de Ron.  
  
El beso era simple, son movimientos que pudieran arruinar la inocencia de el momento y de los dos. Era pasión, era amor, era algo completamente diferente ahora.  
  
Se separaron, Hermione mantuvo los ojos cerrados por un momento. Quería gritar y saltar, quería llorar y volver a besarlo de nuevo todo al mismo tiempo. Abrió sus ojos.  
  
Ron puso su mano en la mejilla de Hermione, "Nunca digas que no me importas." Dijo antes de sonrojarse y mirar para abajo a sus manos.  
  
Hermione tiró de su camiza para unirlos nuevamente en un beso. Al separarse Ron sonrió.  
  
"¿Sabes?" La última vez que estuvimos juntos en un baño tu eras un gato." Dijo Ron recordando el incidente co nla poción multijugos. Hermione entró en un estado crítico de carcajadas, y Ron se le unió.  
  
Y así concluye nuestra historia queridos lectores, como un cuento de hadas. 


End file.
